Effy Stonem
Elizabeth "Effy" Stonem is the main protagonist villain from the E4 TV series ''Skins. ''She is the younger sister of Tony Stonem and appears as a charismatic, manipulative egotist. She later ends up redeeming herself however and stops her ways eventually falling in love with Freddie McClaire however she goes back to being villainous in ''Skins: Fire ''when she and her boss commit several crimes together. She was portrayed by Kaya Scodelario. History Effy is shown to be a brown haired, pale, charming girl with striking blue eyes and a seemingly innocent persona. In reality she is a drug addict, criminal, party animal and manipulator in the first three seasons however she has been a scapegoat due to many traumatising and undeserved punishments like being hospitalised by Josh Stock, seeing her older brother struck down by a bus and completely changing. To add to this her mother became a pill addict and overfilled with depression leaving Effy with nobody but Pandora her only real friend. In the show's third season she is seen taking complete advantage of everyone in her new friend friend group especially Pandora and Freddie and even destroys the friendship between Freddie and James Cook all for her own pleasure and enjoyment. She also torments Freddie by having sex with Cook while the two were actually together leaving him depressed and hospitalises Katie Fitch by hitting her over the head with a rock and almost killed her leaving her unconscious laying in the woods. At the end of season 3 she is left with nobody but Cook and the two cause chaos and mayhem throughout Bristol, however she meets Cook's father and is disgusted by the man wanting nothing to do with him and is too afraid to tell Cook of his dad's true intentions instead calling Freddie for help. JJ ends up confronting her for ruining the friendship between Cook and Freddie. After all of this was settled the four stole Cook. Sr's boat and fled with Cook throwing his father overboard. In season 4 she ends up dating Freddie again but after her previous actions feels awful and attempts suicide and becomes a victim to Dr. John T. Foster who is seemingly treating her however he is really attempting to end up being Effy's lover himself. Effy ends up becoming seriously ill after this and when Freddie finds out about Foster's true intentions he is furious however he himself is later killed by Foster. It is unknown how she reacted to his death however she was most likely heartbroken. In season 7 she is living with Naomi Campbell and works in an office job with her boss Jake Abbasi convincing her to help him in his fraud work as well as a few other crimes. After Naomi is diagnosed with cancer and is on the brink of death Effy calls Naomi's girlfriend Emily down to London and the latter is furious at them both but eventually forgives Effy and goes to Naomi in her seemingly final moments. Effy is arrested after being betrayed by Abbasi however she also told the authorities about him as well meaning he most likely meets the same fate. It is unknown what happens to Effy after her imprisonment or if she is released from prison after the series ends. Trivia *Effy is Kaya Scodelario's most well known performance as well as her breakout role. *Effy is the most frequently appearing character on the show, appearing in 5 out of 7 seasons, however David Blood still remains the big bad due to the fact that he was an antagonist in all of his appearances and posed as a major threat to the protagonists and only redeeming himself in his final appearance, and also the fact that Blood wasn't one of the series protagonists while Effy was. *Effy is one of the most iconic characters from an E4 series. Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Addicts Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Adulterers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Remorseful Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Vandals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Sadomasochists Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Traitor Category:Soap Opera Villains